Eyes on Me: The One Winged Angel
by Forsaken Shadow
Summary: FF7/FF8 Crossover- Two fates, One destiny. It's been 5 years and a new evil is being born.
1. Anything but Ordinary

****

Eyes on Me: The One Winged Angel

Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary

"Whoo Hoo! _Good morning _everyone! This is the head of the Garden Committee speaking to you all. For all who don't know me.. I'm Selphie! And I'm looking for candidates to help me run this year's Garden Festival. Now now.. all those who are out there saying how much a drag this will be better get their act together because this will be one awesome Garden Festival! I will be out looking for you all… so you _better_ help! That includes you Irvine!" Selphie handed the loudspeaker microphone back to Xu and walked out of the room to the elevator, with a slight bounce in her step.

"And on with the other announcements, there is a slight shortage in out hot dog stock so the Cafeteria will not be selling them. So sorry about that. That is all for now."

A blonde haired boy skidded to a halt in front of the Cafeteria. "Damn it all! What luck… they run out of hot dogs when I wanted one." The young blonde punched the door of the Cafeteria, leaving an imprint of his gloved hand in the steel. Storming away from the Cafeteria, he walked to the Training Center, passing by Rinoa who was leading a little toddler towards the dormitories. She was in search for the head of all SeeD, Squall, who usually remained in solitude within the dormitories for the most part. A gentle knock pursued one of the doors and a muffled "It's open" could be faintly heard. Rinoa opened the door to the dorm very slowly, peeking her head inside before opening it completely. Indeed, there lay Squall Leonheart upon his bed, in nothing but black boxers that had pictures of Griever on them. A scar traced across the bridge of his nose, right between his eyes. He sat up, looking at Rinoa and the little one who was about two years old came running up to him. "Dah Dah!"

He smiled as her picked up the little one and sat her on his lap. "And how is my little Julia Raine doing?"

Little Julia looked up at him with those brilliant amber eyes. She looked much like her mother, Rinoa. She did however grab a clump of Squall's hair in her hand and yanked on it, causing Squall to move her off his lap. "Now now enough pulling dad's hair. I think your mom would appreciate it more than me." He handed Julia back to Rinoa, a scowl on her face.

"You haven't changed a bit have you? I guess I'll just have to get Rajin and Fujin to watch her again since you won't."

Squall stood up and gave Rinoa a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Sorry.. but I have something to attend to… I have to go pick candidates for SeeD now.. and as you can tell… I'm not quite ready to go out there… unless they all want to see me in my boxers. 

Rinoa giggled. "You know damn well that I would!" 

Julia looked bewildered but not for long. "Rah Rah.. an' Fu Fu.."

Squall smiled again. "Yes Julia you're gonna go play wit Rajin and Fujin but don't give them a hard time.. you understand me missy?"

"I 'stand dah dah"

"Good girl. Now run along with mommy and I'll see you two later."

Julia nodded and darted out of his dorm room. Rinoa smirked and the two exchanged an 'I love you' before she took off after the little tyke. Squall watched her go and then quickly changed into his regular attire, black leather jacket and black pants, Griever hanging around his neck. Slowly he walked out of the dorm, down the hallway to the elevator where he would meet with Quistis, who had received her teaching license again.

" You're a little late there Squall." She said as she stopped tapping her foot. 

"Well I'm allowed to be late when I want since I am the leader of SeeD…" He said as he waited for the elevator to arrive. Quistis shook her head. "But the only reason I'm late was because Rinoa and little Julia made an unexpected visit."

Quistis smirked as they both boarded the elevator to the Headmaster's office. "Ah… I see. So how's the married life treating the Lone Wolf?"

Squall scowled. "Very funny Quistis. And as rumor has it, you and Seifer are thinking about tying the knot… no?"

Her face turned beet red. "It's just a rumor, nothing more. Seifer and I are doing no such thing."

"Oh come now. Don't you want a little one run around after? I mean even Irvine has a child, little Sephy. Can you believe that?"

"I can… considering he hasn't stopped swooning poor Selphie since we met him all those years ago at Galbadia Garden."

"Indeed you are right… instructor." Squall chuckled slightly, he couldn't help but call her that. 

Quistis glared at Squall as they stepped out of the elevator and into the Headmaster's office. There was a line of 2 young men and 2 women standing there, and a short man there, with glasses. "Alright all of you I congradulate you all for becoming a part of SeeD." He saw Squall and Quistis out of the corner of his eye and signaled for them to approach. "These two are members of SeeD, Squall and Quistis. Squall is the leader of SeeD and you must do as he says." Cid stopped his talking and looked at Squall, it was his time to speak. 

"I am pleased that you all have passed your SeeD exam. It is very tough to pass. I am Squall, your SeeD leader. You will be sent on missions and I will be periodically checking up on each of you, to make sure you are behaving and not getting into trouble. So I suggest you don't get into trouble…okay?"

One of the young women, a blonde, muttered a yes as the others remained silent. Squall looked at her and approached her. "State your name please."

Her sapphire blue eyes showed a tint of fear but other than that she was completely calm. "My name is Ashleigh, sir Squall sorry if I spoke when I wasn't supposed to."

He smiled at her. "I am glad that you spoke. You are the perfect example of what I want."

Her face beamed as she smiled and all the new SeeDs were dismissed. Walking back to the elevator, Squall stopped and looked over his shoulder. It had been five years since the Sorceress War yet a new presence was rising, though what it was he did not know. 


	2. A Lingering Rhapsody

****

Eyes on Me: The One Winged Angel

Chapter 2 : A Lingering Rhapsody

"This meeting is now adjourned. Everyone enjoy the rest of the day off." The crowed of people gathered in the conference room, picked up their papers from the table and walked away, to go about their business except for three people. A man wearing a blue suit with black hair slicked back looked at the three. "Ah… Cloud, Nanaki, Vincent. How are things?"

"Everything fairs well Reeve. I can't believe Neo Midgar was made better than it was first planned out to be." said the man with spiky blonde hair, Cloud. He was in charge of Neo Midgar's military recruits. 

"Things would be much more exciting if we had something to do…" a man with long black hair and a red cape said. His name was Vincent and he was the leader of the Turks, a type of group that does anything when asked and is hard to get into. "Elena is driving me mad with her constant complaining."

The last individual, the fire red beast, Nanaki, had the last thing to say out of the three. "My tribe is thriving thanks to you all, but this is quite a journey from out hometown and I fear my young ones are getting a little homesick for the…" Before he could finish speaking, three flaming streaks ran into the room, their tails set ablaze. All of their eyes were wide as they looked about.

"Papa, where are we?" sad the female, Sienna. 

"This is Neo Midgar, Ah, so you must be Nanaki's children." Reeve said through a smile. 

"Indeed, these are my children, Sienna, N'var, and Sekato. I would like you to meet Reeve, founder and president of Neo Midgar, Cloud, leader of Neo Midgar's military and Vincent, leader of the Turks." Nanaki said.

"Turks… as in Turkeys?" N'var asked with a questioned look on his face. 

"No young one. Not Turkeys, just Turks. We are a special group chosen by the president. We specialize in assassinations and other under cover type jobs." Vincent said calmly.

"Oh… I was getting hungry at the thought of turkeys being around… " N'var said solemnly, he was quite sad now that he knew what the Turks were.

"Now now… don't be sad little one. If you're hungry, you can have this.." Vincent handed N'var a sandwich that the little beast took hungrily. A nod of gratitude was given to Vincent as he and his siblings darted out of the room again. 

"Such innocence… They're so cute Nanaki." A woman entered the room, her long brown hair tied back in a red ribbon. She wore a white tank top and black shorts. Her name was Tifa, an innkeeper and bar owner in Kalm. "Cloud, did you forget what today is?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Um… ah…" Cloud had forgotten what today was until Nanaki glared at him. "Oh… today's the 5 year death of Aeris. And we planned on visiting where we left her in the City of the Ancients. I think we should all go… we could pick up the others on our way to Bone Village thanks to the help of the Highwind."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They would all go with Cloud and Tifa to the City of the Ancients to visit Aeris' grave.

__

The time approaches… ahahahahahahaha they will not survive this time

***

The glowing green light of the life stream glowed about this enchanted land. This was the Promised Land, home of the Centra, or Ancients. There were many small cities within the Promised Land, with a central city connected to them all. Only those Ancients who gave their lives to save the lives of others were allowed in the central city. One person many knew risked her life for the planet was Aeris. She was wandering about the central city, heading to one of the smaller ones. "It's been such a long time since I've arrived here, it's quite lonely down here… all alone."

A snicker was heard close near her, and she turned quickly, only to find the long silver haired man that caused her death, Sephiroth. "My dear, you are not alone."

Aeris gasped, quite shocked to see him in the Promised Land. That means he had Centra blood within him like he stated. Does that mean Jenova's here too? She looked at him and then to the ground. "You ended my life… so I am alone… thanks to you."

"Ah but I am here, aren't you happy to see me? And my mother is here, Jenova, and so is yours… Ifalna."

"Leave my mother out of this…" She snapped ruefully. 

"Ah… so you have fight in you… that's good, you're just the one I need…" He laughed and disappeared into the light of the life stream.

"This isn't good…" Aeris said to herself and hurried off to northern city of the Promised Lands."

__

Wonderful… I have the Ancient right were I want them

***

The Highwind landed outside the City of the Ancients. The very rouge group walked off the Highwind in an orderly fasion; Cloud in front, followed by Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Sienna, N'var, Sekato, Vincent, Reeve, Cid, and Yuffie bringing up the rear. Tifa held in her hands flowers, to place where Aeris rests. Silently the group approached the pool of water where Cloud laid Aeris to rest. Peering at the water intently, they all paid their respects to her and what she did. Suddenly, a flicker of light reflected off the water, showing the face of Sephiroth, him smiling maliciously, and Aeris' petrified look. Cloud gazed quickly to Tifa, who was quite shocked at what she saw. "Sephiroth…"

"Aeris… What's the @%#$^* is going on!" Cid demanded. 

A blinding light surrounded them all and a scream was heard. There, standing right in front of them on the water's surface was Sephiroth, and Aries. 

"AERIS!" Cloud called out.

"I am fine… do not shout… We… are fine… but something is coming.. watch out and beware." Her voice harsh and stern.

"Aeris… you're different." Tifa stated slowly.

"Of course she is you insolent fool! Now heed her warning, I am not like I once was. But I do not wish to be like you or fight with you. Aeris will stay with you… but I will not. Yes we both were dead but we have been brought back here to help you with this new evil. Question why this is happening and I might just have to turn back to my old ways and kill you." Sephiroth laughed. 

Cloud was bewildered but he didn't have time to ask any questions since he began walking away, his Masamune at his side and his black cape fluttering as he walked away.

__

Kyahahaha now I just need my little knight… 

Something didn't feel right… what was this new evil… and what did it want with them? Only time would tell…

****


	3. Venerable Fate

Eyes on Me: The One Winged Angel

Chapter 3: Venerable Fate

The sound of glass shattering was the only thing that could be heard throughout the large, yet very empty castle in an alter dimension. Shards of broken glass and crystal lay scattered about the marble floor. A woman stood there, her face flushed with anger. Long dark brown hair was pushed back out of her hair by a silver head ornament, much like a Valkyrie headdress, with two wings extending from it at her ears. Eyes of the deepest sapphire were burning with intense anger. She wore a flowing dark purple dress. Arms crossed across her chest as she began to pace back and forth. "Where is my Knight.... Djevik you better have an answer for this! And I want it NOW!"

A large black creature materialized from the shadows, the beast showing it was a feline of some sort. A circular symbol traced it's way on the beast's right thigh and down the leg. Piercing crimson eyes looked to the woman and he shook his head at her. "Rindou my dear calm thyself. Your Knight is being chosen now... please be patient... Ultemicia was more.... "

" I DON'T GIVE A HOOT ABOUT ULTEMICIA! She was a washed up old hag anyway." Rindou huffed and glared at a picture of Ultemicia hanging on the wall near her. In fact, there were pictures of all the former sorceress' there, those who lost their lives, were imprisoned or relinquished their powers. Some of them included Adel, Edea, and Rinoa. Pulling Ultemicia's picture off the wall violently, Rindou tossed it at Djevik, watching him jump in surprise and growl. "That's what you get for angering me Djevik K'Shar Ba'azelvuv, The Dying Grounds of the Devil."

He hissed, sitting upon muscular hind legs and licking his paw gently. "Don't use my full name Rindou unless you want to evoke the Prince of Darkness himself."

"Like I care Djevik... I'm the most powerful thing around... even Cloud and his group of insolent fools can't stop me. And neither can Squall and his little army of untrained SeeD Cadets. I'd just looooove for the Prince of Darkness to test his strength against mine." Rindou laughed haughtily, all Djevik could do was be silent. "And who did you send to retrieve my little knight for me my precious one?"

"N'var and K'yor are retrieving him. K'yor is going to seduce your little knight so he'll be easy to capture, and N'var will make sure he doesn't get away."

"K'yor is the right one for the seducing job. She's superior at it. I applauded you on that one Djevik. As for N'var, he's going to damage my little knight before I can even get to him. That's a bad move on your part... but I don't blame you for picking him... N'var is just... oh never mind." She turned around quickly, walking to a picture of her little knight. "My precious knight... come to me now..."

***

"N'var we can't do this now..." K'yor pleaded between passionate kisses. They were on their way to retrieve Rindou's knight... but got a little side tracked. "We can do this after we complete our mission."

N'var grumbled and moved away from K'yor. She shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and muttered to himself. "Guess I'm not good enough for you am I K'yor?" He ran his hand through his short, spiky brown hair before shoving his hand back into his pocket.

"No no no no! N'var it's not like that... but you know how Rindou gets if we're sidetracked from what we're supposed to do.... you know?" K'yor looked sad and hurt in a way but that didn't last for long. "C'mon N'var!" She ran towards A small town with N'var slowly following her. 

__

K'yor…. N'var… screw up and you will never be forgiven.

Seifer sat upon a stool in a local bar, his silver jacket laying next to him. he yawned slightly, stretching his arms out. He was bored, now more than ever since he wasn't a part of SeeD, even after all these years. He did however have a change in attitude since all those years ago. He knew not to trust anyone… ever. Unless it was Squall or someone from Garden. "Hey chickenwuss… you want another drink?"

An exuberant young blonde with a strange tattoo on his face balled his fists up when Seifer said something but calmed down. "Another drink sounds good Seifer."

The two ordered a couple of more drinks when K'yor and N'var entered. K'yor gasped and N'var covered her mouth. "Shhhhh don't blow our cover…" K'yor nodded and was silent. N'var pointed to Zell, as in saying he's the one Rindou wants and K'yor nodded in recognition. She moved over to the two sitting at the bar and put her arms around Zell. "Hey handsome… now what's your name?"

Zell looked at Seifer and then to the one hanging on his shoulders. "I could ask you the same thing… Lady."

K'yor growled a bit and just motioned for N'var to take over. He walked up to Zell and grabbed him. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"Get off me you stupid son of a…" Zell couldn't finish his sentence because he was knocked unconscious. 

Seifer stood and picked up his Hyperion gun blade but he was too late. The two were gone. "Dammit…" 

"Hahaha… The sorceress has her new Knight… and you can't do anything about it." K'yor's voice rang out throughout the bar and Seifer cursed under his breath. 

"Dammit… not this shit again. I've got to warn Squall." Seifer paid for the bill, picked up his jacket and gun blade and slowly waked out, making his way to Balamb Garden. A new evil was being born right amongst them and they had no way of knowing about it… or how to stop it. Could they even stop it? Only time would tell.


	4. Unbearable Chaos

****

Eyes on Me: The One Winged Angel

Chapter 4: Unbearable Chaos

****

A/N: Major spoilers here. If you don't know who Sephiroth's parents are or Squall's parents... don't read on... If you want to know then indeed.. read on ^^; 

Nanaki paced back and forth inside Tifa's bar. 7th Heaven in Kalm, that fire blazing intensely on his tail. Feathers that adorned his mane shook violently as his pacing picked up speed. Cloud sat at the bar, looking at his dear friend in turmoil. "Nanaki stop... You're making the situation worse to an extent. Be calm."

The fire red beast halter his movements and glared at Cloud. "You tell me to be calm... when my first born son N'var is missing?! I'd love to see you calm my friend if your child was missing with no trace to find him." He snorted.

"Papa..." Sienna walked over to her father and nuzzled him gently. I could be clearly seen that she had been crying. N'var was the one she was closest to out of him and Sekato. "We'll find N'var... so don't worry okay?"

Nanaki nodded reluctantly and turned away from the group gathered there. Tifa crouched down next to him and offered her sympathies. Suddenly Aeris burst through the bar door, holding a piece of paper.

"We have to go to Nibelhiem now. Vincent has sent for us.." She handed the paper to Reeve.

"What the #@$%^* is going on!" Cid fumed.

"Hey watch your god damned language in front of the children!" Barret warned.

"Why don't you all just do me a favor... and shut up!" Reeve was getting an headache with all the disagreement. "Vincent's got some information for us that he's kept from us for five years. And a special guest is with him. Cloud you should know who it is..."

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie called out before Cloud had a chance to answer.

Indeed Yuffie. Shall we go now?" Aeris was becoming impatient. 

"Let's go" Cloud stood up and headed out of the bar to board the Highwind

***

"We're here... Reeve does that letter say where to meet Vincent?" Cid asked.

"In the Shinra Mansion, the basement to be exact," Cloud said apathetically.

"Well what are all you waiting for? Let's get this done and over with." Barret said with anxiousness.

Slowly the group headed into the mansion one by one. The inside of the place hadn't changed since the time Cloud and the others were there. The only thing that was different was that there was more dust. The winding staircase leading down into the basement was rickety and squeaking. The hallways were dark and damp, infested with rats. They walked past the room they found Vincent locked in a coffin those five years ago. They entered the basement library.

"Could it take you any longer to get here?" Vincent stood there impatiently. Next to him stood the platinum-haired Sephiroth, his Masamune in hand.

"P-p-please understand. Our b-b-brother is missing. P-p-please don't be too angry Mr. Vincent. Papa is really worried about him." Sekato said this while hiding behind his father.

Vincent couldn't help but smile at the young one. "Understandable. Don't take my tone to heart. I'm not upset at you but I just figured you would have been here sooner."

"Anyway, we're here. What's so important to tell us now that you couldn't tell us five years ago?" Nanaki asked venomously. He wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"I can tell you that." Sephiroth stepped forward, those boots clanking against the wooden floor. "You all know that I have Jenova cells injected into my body right? And that I have no idea who my parents were... but now I know."

Hey.. isn't Jenova.." Yuffie's sentence was cut off. 

"You all just assumed that Jenova was my mother. But she is not. How could she be? She's nothing but a monster. She used me as a helpless puppet, much like I used you Cloud." He paused, glancing to Cloud who had turned his head to the floor, looking hurt. "Look, it wasn't as if I wanted to hurt you but having my mind and body being controlled made me do it. And my father, Hojo, was more interested in making me the superior specimen than my own well being. My mother just backed his wishes, not wanting to go against him and her name was.."

A hologram of a woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a bun, wearing a white lab coat, holding an infant appeared. She was also wearing glasses.

"His mother was Lucrecia." Vincent said this flatly, with no emotion. But inside, he was being ripped apart because he missed her.

"What the #%$^@ is this? You're meaning to tell me that Sephiroth is just like you and me but he's infused with cells of Jenova... therefore making him stronger?" Cid was bewildered.

"I'm just a normal...... guy indeed."

"But you're god damned inhuman! What about those stories Cloud-"

"Don't you remember? Cloud was telling his story as if he was Zack, the true first class SOLDIER member. Cloud was just a Shinra MP officer. Yes, Cloud did 'kill' me, knocking me into the reactor. My body was preserved in the Mako and I slipped into a type of cryogenic sleep. I was harmless.. but Jenova began to corrupt my mind, she was slowly taking over. The Mako and Jenova's powers allowed me to separate my spirit from my body. My spirit was what you saw, not me in my true state. She made me retrieve her body from Shinra Headquarters, which is where you first realized I must not be dead. President Shinra had seem me with Jenova's body and was carrying on like the baby he was. Jenova of course told me he had seen and knew too much, and he had to be dealt with. She had brainwashed me so I obeyed every wish she had for me to do. I killed him, leaving my Masamune in his back for you to find and the I disappeared with Jenova's body." Sephiroth paused for a moment, seeing the others making themselves comfortable in the basement library. They knew they were going to be listening for quite some time. The only one who was not listening was Cloud. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Cloud reading some of the books in the library, the same books he had been reading before Jenova began controlling him and before cloud 'killed' him. He snickered. "Ti looks like one of you has taken up what I used to do..."

The group turned around to see Cloud walking back into the study of the basement, a book about the Jenova Project in his hands. They turned back to Sephiroth. Tifa crossed her arms. "Cloud won't go insane like you did will he?"

Sephiroth laughed demonically. "Dear Tifa. He can't be controlled by Jenova, she is dead. I refuse to control anyone now and the only things he will find in those books are experiments don on me by Hojo, Professor Gast, and Lucrecia. Oh.. and he may learn about the things done to him and Zack..." He looked at the shocked expression on Tifa's face and snickered. "Don't worry about him. I'll drag him out before I leave here tonight so he doesn't read all of the books like I did. He's not completely ready to know the entire truth." He ran a hand though his silver hair before continuing. "Besides the fact that I wanted to tell you who my parents were, I have some troubling news. There are two alter dimensions out there, and soon our dimension will begin to merge with the other two. One of the dimensions is home to a sorceress, she controls people much like Jenova did. But sorceress' are more powerful." Chatter broke out amongst them and Vincent had to shut them up before Sephiroth could continue.

"This sorceress... has taken your son out from under your nose Nanaki. That is why his is nowhere to be found." Vincent said guiltily. 

Nanaki jumped to his feet. "This sorceress had my son?!" He began to growl, eyes narrowed and his body lowered to the ground. 

"Calm down Nanaki. There's nothing we can do about it now. We have to wait until our dimensions merge together. Then we can get N'var back and defeat the sorceress. This will be one long, tough battle, longer than your battle with myself and Jenova." Sephiroth glanced down to the study in the library, seeing Could reappear amongst the group once more. Hatred could be detected in those Mako infused jade eyes. He coughed a bit, turning his gaze to Vincent, who also saw Cloud reappear.

"I agree with Sephiroth. I was doing a little reading, and I learned things I never knew before. I believe we should stop the sorceress now, once out dimensions first merge and defeat her before she has a chance to do anything." Cloud said. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sephiroth was willingly ready to join Cloud and the others for this cause. But there wouldn't be much time to prepare... since the dimensions had already begun merging together though no one seemed to notice any difference

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ow! Jesus Squall... Julia has some grip!" A man with shoulder length black hair said as he put Julia Rain Leonhart on the ground after she pulled his hair. "Just like her father..."

Squall shrugged as he looked at her. "I don't think she's anything like me dad..."

"She does have those eyes like your mother's and I'm surprised that you named her after yours and Rinoa's mother."

"Well Rinoa always loved the name Julia, even if it was her mother's name. Hell, you even fell in love with her..." Squall snickered. as he picked up Julia and held her. 'And I felt I needed to remember mom... since I never got to meet her."

"Squall... your mother loves you regardless. She just had some difficulties but in the end, it cost her her life and look at what she did it for... you. Rain... gave up her life to bring you into this world."

"Laguna... shouldn't you stop reminiscing in the past with your long lost son?" Quistis asked as they stood outside a SeeD classroom.

"You've got a point there instructor." Laguna and Suqall snickered, watching Quistis scowl. 

"Attention.. may I have your attention for one moment. Will Squall, Quistis and those accompanying them please go to the Main Gate. Someone is here to see you." The loudspeaker clicked off after Xu finished speaking. Squall, Quistis and Laguna looked at each other and headed down to the Main Gate. 

***

"Well ... now you won't let me into the Garden eh Xu? I'm hurt... that struck me right here..." Seifer pointed to his heart and snickered, watching Xu roll her eyes.

"I can't let you in until-"

"Xu let him in. He's welcome here and you know it. Why you wouldn't show him in baffles me." Squall, Quistis and Laguna had arrived at the Main Gate. Squall crossed his arms, looking from Seifer to Xu.

Xu lowered her gaze slightly. "I was told by Rinoa..."

"Oh... Rinoa eh? She never did forgive me for when I pushed her at Adel. But that was the past! Just cause Rinoa told you to do something... doesn't mean you have to listen to her!" Seifer gripped his gun blade tightly to hide his rising anger.

"Enough. Xu, Seifer is welcome here so any other order you are given cannot be verified over mine." Squall was getting impatient and Laguna saw this in the tone of his voice.

"Anyway... Seifer what do you need to tell us?" Laguna asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh yeah I came to tell you something. Well it has to do with Zell." Seifer's face became very stern. "Remember the Sorceress War? And how I was the sorceress' knight? Well... there's another sorceress out there and she took Zell as her knight. Why is beyond me..."

Quistis sighed and Squall uncrossed his arms. "You mean to tell us that we have to go threw another Sorceress War? And we have to fight Zell?" 

"Correct. But I don't know where they went. It seems like she lives in another dimension like Ultemicia did. And to make matters worse... something is happening to all of the dimension flows. It seems like two others besides our own are warping together, meaning we'll have two dimensions to search to find the sorceress."

"Dammit. Quistis, assemble the SeeDs and the new cadets. We need to train and become stronger before our dimensions completely merge together. If we have any hope of getting Zell back.. it's through going directly to the sorceress, no lingering in wrong dimensions trying to make friends." Squall turned and headed into the Garden with everyone following. It seemed like a Battle Royal would in sue... but who would be on top? Time... my friend... is the key to all of your questions. 

****

A/N: End chapter... sorry for the spoilers. And the next chapter will come soon. Give me time... school sucks you know... and it holds me back from writing more often. And I apologize for the lack of recent story updates. 


End file.
